herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Fanon Wiki:Rules
Category:Heroes Fanon Wiki Credit goes to Official Leobear Productions General Rules # As of the FANDOM Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a FANDOM Account, If you are Under the Limit, You can view the wiki as a guest. If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, your account may be disabled by FANDOM staff. # We don't like Go! Animate, if you like it, I'm afraid you can't join the wiki. Oh, and anything related to GoAnimate will be deleted from the wiki. Regarding Behavior # Harassing other users is NOT acceptable. Remember, Nobody likes a bully, and we are no exception. # We have no tolerance for trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment. please be aware that this is not a chan site. # If you see a Troll or A Vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them alone. Do not engage in any Flame War, you'll be only fueling the desire to cause problems. # We also have no tolerance for vandals, any form of vandalism results in being warned. #Sockpuppeting is forbidden. ##If you don't know what that means, sockpuppeting is the act of creating alternate accounts with the intention of deceiving others. For example, after being blocked, a user creates an alternate account. They evade their ban and fabricate a new identity. That is sockpuppeting, and thus a breach of this rule. #Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. This is considered doxxing. #Please do not argue with admins or other staff. They know what they're doing, they earned their rights for a reason. #Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. For example, posting private information about someone is not allowed, because it counts for an Invasion of Privacy. #Please do not farm edits to obtain badges. # We also had the Strike Rule: ## Strike 1: 2 week ban ## Strike 2: 1 month ban ## Strike 3: Permanent ban Regarding Content # No Article Stubs or One Line Articles. If the article is not increased by one week, it will be deleted. # Content can be mature as long as they have a Mature Template. Content with Mature work must have a Mature Template. But don't do anything too explicit, exposed genitals and female nipples will be deleted because it counts as a kind of pornography. Links, Pictures & Misc. Items # Links, Pictures, & Misc. Items must be either made by you or be protected under some sort of fair use like on some popular online platforms (YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, etc.) # Do not use heavily graphic materials with videos or pictures onto the site. Any content containing explicitly violent, gore, or sexual will be removed. Categories * Do not add discrete Subcategories that have no connection in any way with Heroes. Comment Rules # No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders (Autism counts, just so you know). # Reasons for deleted comments are: bullying and harassing users, drastic and offensive content an/or insults, doxxing, pornography, the comment being nonsensical and irrelevant or containing SJW propaganda. # Swearing in the comment section is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. Administrator Rules # Only Protect pages for good reasons, see https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Page_protection for more # Do not abuse your power, if this happens then you have to be demoted # Don't be inactive, if you stay inactive for 30 days then you will be demoted # Do not copy anything from other wikis, if you go to far this might be considered plagiarizing and will have to be demoted. NOTE: Credit to Official Leobear Productions. Roleplay Rules # Leave some of the storytelling to others, in order to be fair. # When talking out of character, use parentheses. # Do not perform NSFW RPs on the wiki unless you added the Mature template. ## If the user does NSFW in RP without adding the Mature template, they may first receive a warning, the second time he/she does results in a 1-day blocking. If it keeps repeating the blocks will get longer, until it's a permanent ban.